


Redamancy

by AnonymousCatastrophe405



Series: Just The Words [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCatastrophe405/pseuds/AnonymousCatastrophe405
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The words ‘I love you’ become nothing but noise. But that’s why we kiss. To say with our lips what we couldn’t before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

“Well, well,” Ronan says as he emerges from the tree line with Noah and Gansey. Blue and Adam, who had returned to the clearing at the edge of the forest a while ago to enjoy the unfettered sunshine, both frown as the other three boys approach them. Ronan continues, “Did you convince her to do the threesome thing you mentioned after all, or did I dream that?”

Adam feels his face go hot, hotter than it was when it was simply sun-flushed, and Blue makes an outraged little noise and swats at his arm. Ronan passes Gansey to join Adam and Blue. He sits down on Adam’s other side and bumps their shoulders together. 

“For shame, guys,” Noah says, “You should at least include Gansey or he’ll get jealous.”

Ronan and Adam turn as one to look at Gansey, who was still standing at the very edge of the trees to scribble something into his journal. He looks up at the sound of his name, and clearly he regrets it instantly. He adjusts to hold the book up at an awkward angle to try and hide behind it or ignore them, but not before they all catch him start to turn a shade of pink that’s a near-match for his offensively cheery polo shirt.

“Ronan promised he’d make my bisexual threesome fantasy come true for my birthday this year,” Adam explains. Ronan starts to flush a little but his smile doesn’t wane, and Noah laughs so hard he flickers dimply around his edges. 

Blue nods like this premise, clearly a joke to offend Gansey’s awkwardly provincial relationship sensibilities, is entirely reasonable and not at all strange. “Gansey’s not invited because that would be a gay threesome and that’s not what was promised, huh?”

“Too many dicks on the dance floor, as it were,” Adam says, and it makes Blue cackle. She sounds lot like Calla for a second. 

“Now that’s the dream,” Ronan deadpans. Noah snorts and makes himself laugh harder, and the harsh sunlight renders him solid but two dimensional.

“Maybe we’ll invite Orla instead,” Adam suggests. 

Blue wrinkles her nose. “I think Orla would be very disappointed that Ronan is not interested anyone’s V and is only interested in your particular D, Adam.”

Noah sits down in a movement none of them see beside Blue, but he speaks to Adam. “Invite Helen. Kill two birds with one stone and get her off your fuck-it list.” 

Gansey makes a strangled noise that makes everyone laugh at his expense as he approaches and sits down behind Blue to hold her from behind.

“Weren’t you saying just the other day that Helen wants to kidnap and have her way with me?” Adam asks Gansey. 

“She says that almost ever time you’ve come up since she’s met you,” Gansey says. “It’s concerning, and frankly it’s kind of weird for me to keep hearing her say it.”

Adam shrugs. “If it helps, I would very much be okay with that if she ever did, just so you know.”

“Same,” Blue and Noah say in unison, deadpan. Gansey stares at the three of them, clearly torn between being taken aback by their honesty and deeply concerned for all three of them.

Ronan bumps Adam’s knee with his and rests his head on Adam’s shoulder. His head is a little sweaty, so Adam shrugs him off and rests their foreheads together instead. Ronan looks down and laces their fingers together. 

“I’m happy with just you,” Adam murmurs. Ronan nods and gives Adam’s hand a squeeze, and Adam can tell he’s smiling because he knows it’s the truth, and he doesn’t need to say anything because Adam knows he understands. Adam brings their joined hands to his mouth to kiss Ronan’s scarred knuckles.

“Fucking gay, Parrish,” he says. His smile is a razor but his eyes are soft, and Adam laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Redamancy: _Latin_ (n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full


End file.
